


cravings

by planetundersiege



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Homestuck - Freeform, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Trans Female Character, Trans Female Jade Harley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 21:36:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16879638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: She craved her.And Rose knew that.





	cravings

Rose let her fingers roam closer towards Jade. The young woman was sitting on the couch, getting hard after just witnessing Rose who had put on a spectacular show for her girlfriend. And Rose, being the good girlfriend she is, was now going to help her out.

She carefully held the skirt in a tight grip, and removing it, exposing Jade’s green panties. There was a visible bulge, her penis growing, clearly wanting to be free. So Rose did just that, removing Jade’s panties, exposing her. She was already leaking with precum, craving Rose.

And Rose knew that.

She carefully let her fingers run over her tip and base, causing the woman to whimper at the touch, biting her lips. Hearing those beautiful sounds escaping Jade’s mouth, was like a heaven for Rose. She she leaned forward, and let her tongue run down her shaft, moving her mouth in different ways, to pleasure Jade. Up and down, sucking harder, and lighter, in intervals.

She moaned, the warmth of Rose’s mouth being indescribable, as every second brought her closer to the edge. Rose always made her feel like a goddess, like a divine entity, and today was no exception.

Soon, the woman orgasmed, and Rose happily took everything in her mouth, giving her lover a simple smile afterwards.

“So, am I doing alright?”

Jade nodded.

“More than alright.”


End file.
